


Bliss [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, English Accent, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless cuddle fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976716) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



More beautiful words from Theimprobable1! 


End file.
